Prototype: Omnistone
Notes * or cannot be gained as the first keystone. "Smart" Keystone Chances * "Smart" selection takes place before Omnistone rolls its table of Keystones; if an ideal situation is found it will have an 8 - 15% increased chance to roll the relevant Keystone if it is not currently removed from its table.Captain Gameplay on Omnistone Smart Selection * A specific Keystone will be given to the user under many circumstances fit for the gameplay scenario. The following have an increased chance to be given: ** when the user and other enemy champions have , further increased chance for champions. ** if the user is and below level 9. ** when near enemy champions. ** when near enemy champions and building or . ** when not near enemy champions, and less likely to get it when in combat with nearby enemy champions. ** if the user has healing and shielding power and are near a ally who is in combat. ** if the user owns an active item with a that is off . Soul Bonuses * The following Keystones have their stats enhanced based on the number of Dark Harvest stacks. Soul bonuses are relative to the damage per stack of per map, meaning it can be lower or higher depending on the mode.Captain Gameplay on Ominstone Dark Harvest Scaling on ARAM (The following are based on , with Dark Harvest dealing per ): ** gains % per Soul)}} more *** Is this per stack? ** gains and when activated. ** gains when activated. ** gains when activated. *** Notably, the damage from Exposed doesn't increase. ** gains when activated. ** gains when activated. ** gains . *** Notably, no is gained on activation. ** gains when activated. ** gains and when activated. ** gains enemy or ally when activated. ** gains % per Soul)}} and , % per Soul)}} and , and per Soul)}} more . *** Does the resistance scaling increase additively or multiplicatively? ** gains }}% per Soul)}} healing and damage per empowered attack, and also, per stack, including ones previously gained. ** gains % per Soul)}} effectiveness. Trivia * The name "Kaleidostone" was the placeholder for this rune during the removal of . Media Inspiration Kleptomancy Precision.png|Prototype: Omnistone with Precision Inspiration Kleptomancy Domination.png|Prototype: Omnistone with Domination Inspiration Kleptomancy Sorcery.png|Prototype: Omnistone with Sorcery Inspiration Kleptomancy Resolve.png|Prototype: Omnistone with Resolve Patch History Can no longer gain or as its first Keystone. ;V10.3 * Champions may no longer trigger several times in one rotation. ;V10.2 * Omnistone-granted now has a proper cooldown regardless of when the user upgrades its boots. ;V10.1 * Cooldown for champions reduced to seconds from . * Cooldown for champions reduced to seconds from . ;V9.24 * Now displays how much damage it has dealt and how many buffs it has granted. Buffs include: attack speed, Haste, Vulnerable, Enrage, attack speed, Haste, Haste, shield, resistances, or slow. * Increased chance to be given when not near enemy champions, and less likely to get it when in combat with nearby enemy champions. * Increased chance to be given when near low health enemy champions. * Increased chance to be given when near low health enemy champions and building attack speed or attack damage. * Increased chance to be given when both you and enemies have high health, further increased chance for champions. * Increased chance to be given if you are low health and below level 9. * Increased chance to be given if you have a Glacial item off cooldown. * Increased chance to be given when you have healing/shielding power and are near a low health ally who is in combat. ;V9.23 - November 21st Hotfix * Cooldown for champions reduced to seconds from . * Cooldown for champions reduced to seconds from . ;V9.23 - Added * Replaces . * Inspiration Keystone rune. ** Periodically gain a single use of another random keystone. Once a keystone is rolled, it can't be rolled again until only three options are left, at which point the table resets (you won't get the keystone you just used, though). ** Gain a new keystone seconds after using the last. (Increased to seconds for champions). ** Gain a new keystone while out of combat after 40 seconds of not using a keystone. ** Your current keystone shows up to the right of your health bar. All ten players can see it. ** souls persist after you get a different keystone and affect all your other keystones. health persists after you get a different keystone, too. ** Available Keystones: , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . ** is only available to champions who have already purchased boots. souls amplify the effects of all keystones. is only available to champions who have learned a basic spell that can trigger it. ** Does not re-roll if in-combat. ** Keystones cycle pseudo randomly - you cannot repeat a keystone for 5 rolls after it has been used. ** Entering the fountain will reroll your current keystone. }} ru:Прототип: Многогранник (Руна) de:Prototyp: Omnistein (Rune)